The Boss's Hunger
by Black Amor
Summary: How can a man be so much of a dick and so deliciously sexy at the same time. Thats the thing I find infuriating. Rated M. for language and later things.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey Specter is the most infuriatingly cocky man I have ever met. He will stop at nothing to claim a victory and then stroll around the office flaunting it in front of Mike and Louis. And then he expects me to get on my knees and bow to him while kissing his feet and chanting "All hail Harvey Specter." It pisses me off quite frankly. But how can a man be so much of a dick, but so deliciously sexy at the same time? That's also the part I find infuriating.

I was in my office working on stacks of paper that seemed to keep multiplying on my desk when Harvey strolled in, a smirk etched onto his face for all eternity. He looked very good today in his blue three piece suit that brought out his crystalline eyes. My hands itched to mess up his slicked back hair, to change his perfect demeanor into pure sex. "You better have a good reason for walking in here uninvited." I couldn't stop my voice from getting husky, and Harvey from noticing my slip up.

"You know I don't play by the rules." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and smirking at me. I raised my eyebrows as a gesture for him to state his reason for barging in. "Right," he said. "As you know, the annual Pearson Hardman party is coming up. And since I don't have a date and you don't have a date, we should go, purely as colleagues, of course." His proposal was confident and cool, pure Harvey Specter style. I got up and stood in front of him, crossing my arms. I leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear. "Are you sure you can handle a night with Jessica Pearson?" He whispered back, his voice growing husky. "Hell ya. I'll drive." Then he strolled out of the room.

I always knew of the effect I had on the opposite sex. I am not bad looking. Men have undressed me with their eyes, pressed me up against walls, and bowed under my control. Every time I think about it, I wonder what I can do to Harvey Specter to make him beg for mercy. Then I get to the moment when I realize that I am a very sick person.

I pick a red dress for the party. It is a strapless number that hugs every curve. A slit is in the dress that lets one long leg peek out every time I move. I pick a pair of red heels and put my hair up revealing my long neck. I survey myself in the mirror. "That should do." I heard a confident knock at the door. I grab my latch purse and open the door. Harvey is breathtaking in his classic black tux and slicked back hair. I tried not to shiver as his eyes took me in hungrily. "Ready to go?" His voice was low but calm. I put my arm around his as we made our way to the party.

I was awoken by the smell of breakfast in the air. I slowly got up and stretched reveling at how the buttoned up shirt felt against my skin. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Harvey had his back to me, (shirtless. Yum.) while he slaved over the bacon cooking in a small pan. I walked up behind him pressing my body close to his and snaking my arms around his waist. The scent of him was absolutely magnificent. "So did I do that thing you asked for last night?" I could almost feel him smile as he hugged my arms to him. "Yes you did. Three is a very good number." He turned to face me smirking in his pure bliss. I kissed him hard on the mouth, my hands roaming over his broad muscular chest. His hands were tangled in my dark brown hair. We broke apart when air became an issue. "You know," he said huskily, his hand going under the shirt I was wearing. "Physical activity is a very important day to day basis. And I heard it helps you digest better." I smiled and held back a moan at how good his hands were making me feel. "We have to go to work. I already look like I got laid. I don't need to make it completely obvious."

"The look on Louis's face when he thinks you got laid." Just the thought made them both chuckle. "Look," I said suddenly getting serious. "No one can know about this. I would lose my job. You would lose yours." His eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "Was this a one time thing?" My arms hung loosely around his neck. "No way. This definitely has to be continued." I said leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A relationship with Harvey Specter is quite maddening and frustrating. I get frustrated when I get…..hungry. So far it has been a few weeks since our last rendezvous, and I silently curse the hours lawyers have to work. My phone buzzed on my desk. I picked it up, frowning at Harvey's name.

_I think I'm dying._

I chuckle as I made a reply.

_Of what exactly?_

_I don't know. Thirst, hunger, choking. I can't be sure._

_Well, why don't you meet me in the single bathroom in 10 minutes and I might just revive you._

There was a long pause before he replied.

_Meet you there._

I bit my lip as I made my way to the single person's bathroom by Louis's office. I suppressed the need to look around to make sure no one was watching me. I knocked on the door listening for a response. Nothing. I slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. "What the hell am I doing?" I thought locking the door and leaning heavily against it. I was about to risk my job for 10 minutes of addicting ecstasy. I worked hard for this job and I am not willing to lose it. But…..I haven't had sex in two weeks. And it didn't help that I had had amazing sex with Harvey to fantasize about every hour of the day. Who knows when both of us are going to get a break? This could be our only chance to relieve some tension.

There was an urgent knocking at the door and a muffled voice reached my ears. "I'm here to be revived." I smiled and opened up the door pulling him in. I locked it as Harvey started kissing my neck. My moan was suppressed. "I could lose my job for this," I said as I unbuttoned his shirt. My hands roamed over his masculine chest. "So worth it." Our lips met in hungry passion, tongues battling for dominance. Our clothes were hitting the floor and moans were being muffled and silenced. Pretty soon he had me up against the wall, pounding into me with quick urgency. Our lips would meet and separate with our movements. My teeth sank into his neck as I floated in pure ecstasy. Harvey grunted at his release. There was a knock at the door. "Hello, anyone in there?" I about died on the spot as Harvey lowered me to the ground. Louis was outside wanting to use the private bathroom. Shit. "Sorry Louis I'm not feeling too well today. I think it was some bad sushi. I will be here for a while." Harvey tried to make it sound like he was vomiting. Louis sounded disgusted. "That's ok. Get better…Or not. It's whatever you like." I heard him walk away.

"I guess now you get to leave for the day." I said straightening my appearance. He smirked but then touched his neck. "Ow, you bit me kinda hard. I think u left a mark."

"Awww, let me see." I looked closely at his neck and, sure enough, there were light teeth marks on it. It gave me pleasure to see it. I ran my tongue across the mark and up to just below his ear, hearing his audible breath intake. "This bathroom is getting pretty cozy. I don't think I'm ready to leave yet." I smiled and opened the door motioning for him to leave. He looked defeated. "You ruined the fun." I closed the door behind him.

I sat in my office lost in thought. How long could this last before it turns into something? What is it in the first place? If I end it, will it be weird between Harvey and I? If this becomes something more, will we be able to keep our jobs and our relationship separate? We haven't even been doing this long. And I definitely don't want to stop. But today was a close call. Louis almost found out about it. Although sneaking around is probably one hot turn on, I don't think we should do it at work again.

A knock interrupted my racing mind. Harvey was leaning into my office smiling with satisfaction. "You,me,wine,my place?" I smiled and nodded. He left the room. As I watched him walk out of sight I only had one word for this whole situation. "Shit."

* * *

**So this was definitely a smut chapter. And I only assume lawyers have crazy work hours. But this is where Jessica is really starting to second guess what's going on. I will get the third chapter out as soon as possible. Will Harvey and Jessica's friends with benefits continue? **


End file.
